Parentage: ‘AMIAL1619’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of The species Aloe aristata (not a named variety or cultivar unpatented). In Spring of 2016 The inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of the species Aloe aristata. The mutation was noted for its erect foliage and prominent white papillae and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘AMIAL1619’ was selected for commercialization in the summer of 2016.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIAL1619’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2016 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. The claimed plant has since been asexually propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.